Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an unmanned vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have been widely used in various fields such as aerial photography, surveillance, scientific research, geological survey, and remote sensing. Typically, the UAVs carry onboard a variety of electrical components used to control various aspects of the operation of the UAVs. At the same time, the UAVs sometimes also need to carry one or more sensors for navigational, surveillance or remote sensing purposes.
However, traditional UAVs are aerial vehicles and can only move in the sky. When the climate is bad or there are obstructions in the aerial pathway, the traditional UAVs are unable to work properly. That is, traditional UAVs are unable to cope with a variety of climate conditions or complex routes.